


Little Duck Drabbles

by Bloogerstien



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Smut, fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloogerstien/pseuds/Bloogerstien
Summary: A series of drabbles or prompts for my Ryder and Liam Kosta. Spoilers ahead, with eventual smut.Originally posted on Tumblr.





	1. When I Am Dead (I love you prompt)

Elsee gave yet another inspiring speech, and Liam again wondered how he had managed to find another with optimism untarnishable as his own. Much less, lure her to his side. He had to look away before his stupid grin could break for the surface. A grin that was only possible because they finally had a chance to save the cluster they had dared to call home. Meridian was less of a dream and a finger’s length away from becoming a reality. Save for a few Kett, but they had become trite.

Liam’s plans for the new galaxy had been half-cocked at best- mostly a lot of winging it once he woke up. While a possibility, but not part of the plan was running into a woman that made his head spin. Not in a sick way, but in the, oh-shit, -I’m-way-in-over-my-head-way. Or better yet, was the vids-never-did-this-feeling-justice, madness. It was a fatal mix but Elsee was at once the woman ultimately balancing his faults- then encouraging them in the next breath. Usually with a terrible pun. She was perfect.

“SAM!!! Tempest, what is going on?” She cried, unexpectedly, drawing him from his thoughts.

Liam heard nothing, and the Pathfinder lurched forward. Ignoring both Drack and him as they questioned her, the crew of the Tempest and SAM went silent along side her. Her shuffled and off balance footsteps headed somewhat in the direction of the next door, but her body jerked her away from her planned destination. Gloves scratching at her temples in the attempt to soothe whatever mysterious ailment that afflicted her out of nowhere.

It all ended too quickly to process, as she collided with the closed door crumpling to the ground. He knew it wasn’t a joke, and that was all.

Sweeping her body into his arms, the first surge of panic pulsed through him. She was already cold. Her eyes stared lifelessly forward, and her breath refusing to come. Still, Liam waited for any sign; this could not be happening. It was too soon, too sudden. The Krogan refused to look at either of them, instead channeling his anger into charging the door to no avail, and Liam began to panic.

Could this be it?

He was trying to be less reckless. He wanted to sweep her off of her feet and run them both to Prodromos where Bradley could marry them. But he knew that she deserved more, the sunset, the champagne, and all the others bells and whistles to try and express just a fraction of what he felt for her. Liam knew she would follow him. Would have followed him.

“No, no, no! This isn’t funny Ryder,” he whispered into the neck of the corpse he held, “we don’t have that home yet. We don’t have that future yet.”

He clung to her tighter, the krogan smashing into the doorway echoed against the walls, “I’m really going to report you to HR for this, Elsee.”

It was an attempt, despite how foolish an attempt it was.

“I love you, silly woman. If you died-” Liam couldn’t finish, finding himself clinging too tightly to her arms, “just don’t. I want a future with you.”


	2. Not Said To Me (I love you prompt)

“I’m not used to a patient smiling when they walk in the door,” Lexi drawled gently, an eyebrow slightly raised at the Pathfinder as she sprawled across the med bay’s bed. 

Ryder’s cheeks flushed a bright red, but she remained silent through her scan, a ritual Lexi had each time she came within the walls of the med bay. It was a simple appointment to ‘talk,’ but not without the doctor’s normal scans. It helped her get a clear view of the changes within her patients so she could get a better clue to what might be distressing the particular individual. Some had looser lips than the others.

“Increased levels of dopamine, norepinephrine, oxytocin, adrenaline, and cortisol,” Lexi’s grin grew wry, and Ryder acted none the wiser- pretending to zone out the ‘medical talk’ that she was probably on another tangent about, “and of course lowered levels of serotonin.”

“Am I going to live, Doc?” Elsee countered with a smile.

Lexi puffed, “As long as your thick skull stays out of trouble.”

“Who? Me?”

“That wasn’t funny the first time, Ryder,” she tutted softly at the human.

“Maybe your humor button is broken.”

Lexi gave her a sharp glance, that was answered with a sheepish smile, “At least your blood pressure has lowered as a result, though I can surmise that mine will not for many more years.”

The Pathfinder eyed her curiously, “is there a problem?”

“No, as long as you keep the contraceptive blockers in your system. We don’t need any little ones running around,” Lexi kept her tone even, inwardly delighting as Ryder turned a deep crimson, “though, you still need to be aware of all risks when engaging in sexual activity.”

The human’s eyes went wide, “My parents never had that talk with me,” the Pathfinder then deadpanned.

It had taken a long minute of a cross stare before the woman chuckled softly. Averting her gaze. Lexi allowed her the time to settle as she drug her chair over the bed, settling the datapad on her lap.

“So, how is your relationship going?”

Elsee covered her sudden coloration by looking out the window of the med bay, catching a glimpse of Gil rounding the Nomad in the parking bay. 

“Do we really need to talk about this?” she whimpered softly.

“If you think it is a secret, it is not, and secondly,” Lexi softened her tone, “I’m happy for both of you. Even if I could not find two more reckless blockheads to encourage each other.”

“Hey, that’s my reckless blockhead!” Ryder’s grin spread over her face, “It’s good. Finding someone who cares like I do. The same things just piss us both off, and he just understands, everything. You know?”

“Having companionship does give us a healthy way to blow off steam, but I am still worried that he keeps you on a pedestal.” Lexi held off on putting her notes in on this session just yet. She found waiting until their session was over made Elsee more comfortable in sharing her thoughts.

“I still don’t understand why you worry about him being-,” Ryder scoffed, “it’s embarrassing being the one with awful luck. You know the Angaran’s have an animal like a skunk, I had to trap him and the Moshae in a shuttle with me before they could get the smell out of my armor. He avoided me for like a week after that.”

“That wasn’t how I heard the story,” Lexi would allow Ryder’s not so subtle subject change, “I heard a certain someone dove in the way because they thought the creature was spewing acid. He thought you were angry at him.”

Elsee giggled into her palm, “That’s the dork I love.”

“You love Liam?”

The Pathfinder balked, retracing her words, it took a few minutes for them to settle in and adjust her thoughts, “I guess I do… I mean, I know I do. I love Liam.”

She wasn’t sure, from a logical standpoint, if she was happy to find out that Ryder was in love with a person much more potentially dangerous than her own self. Elsee sometimes had enough sense to stop and think about things. Lexi had to remember to caution Liam about keeping his reckless behaviors to himself, he also had someone trying to impress him.

“I’m happy for you, if not a little terrified.”

Elsee stuck out her tongue, “is this feelings session over yet? I have a crucial date under my covers. I have things I need to try and forget about.” The Pathfinder meant this appointment.

“You’ve been around Peebee far too long, Ryder,” she cautioned, “but I suppose that is enough for today.”

Ryder jumped from her perch, bolting for the door.

“Next time will be twice as long!”


	3. Oh, my God, I thought you were going to die. Please don’t ever scare me like that again. (Prompt)

Elsee’s fingers tapped against the edge of the remnant console, teeth digging into the bottom of her lip as she eyed Liam and Vetra. Gaining silent confirmation from both squad mates that they were ready to run the moment the vault was activated. This was becoming an old affair at this point after several vaults down running from the purification field seemed to be old news. But one that El still took seriously.

Well, she was now comfortable enough to grab the stash of loot unblocked with the purification field set loose in the vault. She retraced the steps in her head.

Hard right, left, up the gravity well and over the lip to the console that would stop the death cloud… It was easy.

The treasure was after the left turn, into a center crevice that would mean a few well-placed jumps to get back up, but she had made it into entirely different rooms under the threat of the field before. Nodding, and the three ran for the console that would stop the cloud of death now loudly creeping behind them. Hard right slid by with no issues and followed by an easy left.

Vaulting down the crevice was simple, and kicking open the container was muscle memory. A nice gun, and a few parts that would be of interest to Suvi and Peebee. The rest valuable salvage to keep the Tempest and crew running in top shape. The jump up, well was another problem, not much, but one that required Liam’s helping hand to clear the top (he was much better at making jumps).

Needing a hand was easy to ignore Liam’s teasing because his least favorite thing was required to escape. Another gravity well that would cause him complain about the effects in had on his hair. Already while sailing through the well, he whined about how he felt his hair was going crazy because of the distortion caused by the well.

Vetra called him out on being a big baby, and the two bickered even after they had managed to exit the well.

“Guys, scary mist; kinda burns things. Death.” Ryder growled at the two, who finally looked back into the black wall behind them. Deciding it was prudent to save the argument for a time that wouldn’t get them killed. Still, Liam’s hand messed with his curls.

Elsee was the first to the console, slamming her fist into the keyboard like hardware. It wasn’t one of her first ten vaults, but still, the death cloud worried her.

Apparently much more than Vetra who ran backward as she pretended to be fretting over her invisible hair, “Oh no, my curl is dying! I must get my supplies!”

“Shut it!” Liam barked, huffing at the Turian.

Elsee was distracted from the console, annoyed with the almost constant bickering between the two. Why did she take them anywhere again?

SAM interrupted her thoughts, “Ryder, the Purification Field is-”

“Shit!”

Liam stumbled over the ledge, unable to catch himself before plummeting to the floor. The black mist’s tendrils following his fall down, threatening the body that didn’t move. 

All too quickly the mist started to swallow Liam as SAM all too slowly worked on activating the Remnant tech. Dispelling the wave as Liam’s body was clouded.

Elsee shoved passed Vetra at full force, before the cloud had been sucked back behind locked doors. Sliding on her knees into the body of the still man.

“Liam?”

“Liam?” Elsee cried later, taking his head into her hands, “Hey. Hey. Liam, c'mon. Liam!” Gently shaking his head in a vain attempt to rouse him.

“Mmm,” he gurgled! “Is my hair o-”

“Oh no, you didn’t just-” Dropping his head to the floor.

“Oww-” Liam gruffed through his chuckling, curling over on his left side.

Elsee shoved his shoulder, tempted to add in a kick for good measure as Liam laughed harder, “No! That’s not funny!”

As she attempted to roll away, Liam pulled her back into him, chuckling still as he rolled over her. Taking her forced expression with a wide smile.

“Oh, oh you have done much worse. You’ve died three times on me,” Liam looked smug, placing both hands on either side of her head.

“It was almost a fourth!” Ryder retorted, turning her head to avoid his dipping lips. Folding her arms to prevent him getting closer, damn he was too attractive to stay annoyed at. Even after almost giving her a heart attack.

“El.”

“Don’t you dare!” she huffed, “I’m the dying one, damsel in distress. You keep playing cool handsome hero and-”

“Handsome?” Liam’s lips pulled thin, his hair now regaining all the claimed volume it had lost simply out of his posturing.

“Please wait until we get back in the Tempest to starting making out,” Vetra groaned.

That’s right, they weren’t alone.

Liam was promptly shoved from his position above her, and gently into the wall. But he was smarter than to complain about it. Picking up his pride silently, this would continue back in her quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know. Obvious Uncharted 4 Reference. 
> 
> Will continue this prompt with smut.


	4. Aftermath

"Kosta, what the hell!" Ryder managed to push the much larger man into the wall, forearms pressing his biceps against the wall. It would be easy to dislodge her, but the pooling heat in his center made sure he would not. She was angry, but that did nothing to sate his desire as her warmth pressed against his mass sending ticks of electricity through his nerves. Even the way her nose scrunched reminded him of the way it curled in the throws of pleasure. The rocking of her hips putting pressure on the same spots fucking would, driving him a different sort of wild.

"Kosta," she spoke with more patience.

"You should have seen your face, Ryder," he knew he was digging a deeper pit.

"I don't go getting myself killed because it was funny, Kosta, two of the times it wasn't even my idea!" Ryder huffed, releasing one arm just to push his shoulder into the wall. 

"I know, I know," Liam finally conceded, managing just to show a little guilt for his stunt.

"What if I hadn't got to the console in time? Even if I had, it could have burned you-"

Liam wrenched himself from her grip, sweeping the small of her back into his grasp pulling the woman tightly into him. Lips claiming her before she managed to finish her thought. The Pathfinder melted into him quickly, more than eager to return his affection. Grief, anger- or his charms made her receptive to his advances, and unlikely to push him away. Then, just as a hand began to descend lower the familiar prickle of her biotics bathed her in a soft blue light. 

Hitching his arms beneath her butt, he hoisted her up; closer to his mouth didn't need to keep bending at such an uncomfortable angle to consume her. Elsee reciprocated by wrapping her legs around his hips, delicate hands already wandering under the lip of his shirt. Caressing and working their way over his abdomen, brushing the sensitive skin just in the right way to make him sway through the few steps required to get her to the bed. Her landing not quite as smooth as Liam had attempted it, but he figured getting her to the bed was a good start.

"Asshole," she swore gently, watching in delight as his shirt came off.

Kosta smirked devilishly, grinding his hips against her core, thick lips now sought out her pulse. Drawing out the first moan, her hips bucking against his grinding that was not quite cutting it. But he wasn't ready to concede to her just yet, earning her forgiveness, in this case, would prove to be far more fun for the both of them. 

If he could manage it. 

Suddenly his teeth followed his hands at the edge of her shirt, grazing against an exposed hip bone and moving to her center. Her muted brown eyes following him as he knelt at the edge of her bed, her tongue darting out to wet her bottom lip. Fingers reached beneath her undies to unceremoniously yank all the clothing from her lower half to her ankles, lips greedily finding the seam of her sex. Jumping into it was much more of his speed, and her whimper conveyed that it was appreciated. 

His lips traveled up, dipping into her navel, and against the ridges of her stomach. Fingertips followed behind in a trail that covered more skin, urging her to shutter and buck under his caress. Her shirt stretching and rolling as Liam simply dove under it, meeting her gaze at the top with a playful smile. His left hand sneaking to her wrists to bring up her arms so he could roll the garment out of his way, but decided on keeping the shirt and bra bunched at her wrists 

It wasn't often, not at first anyways, that they did have the time to spend admiring each other. The way the blue of her biotics, and the red glow from the planet just out the window mixed into purple ripples dancing over her skin. The steady rising of her stomach with each calm breath she pulled in, and how her eyes sparkled at him from beneath her long lashes. Even the crook of her lip that questioned his reason for stopping- but there was a way to admire something with more than just his eyes.

Liam's hand spread against her cheek, earnestly kissing her lips before moving his hand away from her cheek. Sliding it with a fingertip down her neck, and into the space that connected to her shoulder. Next, it traced down and around her breast, watching as her nipple wrinkled from the stimulus. Finding the center of her chest his finger continued the journey south, ghosting over her navel to divert to her hip. Tracing it slowly three times before caressing his way to her slick heat. A free hand keeping a tight grip on her wrists, looking at her before slipping the first finger between her folds. 

Carefully, another finger joined rolling the nub of her clit between his two fingers. Earning a sharp gasp from Elsee, her eyes closing from the contact on such a sensitive area. Her lovely lips formed an open v as the nub rolled slowly between his fingers, working her into a slow rhythm. Her hips were arching just out of sync to his ministrations. 

He found his gaze trailing to her breasts, watching them rise and fall with each twitch. The smooth skin of her stomach pebbled, breaking out in goosebumps as the blue glow around her started to pulse brighter. Swallowing his skin in the tingling mist, his arm working on her sex causing the light to swirl before dissipating from her body. Never before had he managed to slow down enough just to watch- be it from the lack of time because of trying to make Helius livable, unnecessary pageantry, or the patience to do so.

But this exercise of patience wasn't teaching him anything- just making it harder to control his urge to mount her. Bright blue was his favorite after all. 

Her bucking hips only seconded the sudden urgency to be  
joined.

He had meant it when he said they were the same about a lot of things. Their patience when it came to getting to the 'good' part of sex was one of the best things. Throwing her shirt and undergarments to the side and shoving his pants and briefs to the floor was met by a soft chuckle, brown eyes watching his growth with hunger. The blue flaring with what they both knew was coming.

He remembered pulling her hips forward, but slipping inside of her until it shot up his spine in one burst of pleasure. Elsee's strong arms found their way around his neck, hot breath hissing loudly against the curl of his ear. Fully hilted inside of her, he debated moving again. He could go. Yes, it would be a little disappointing, but wasn't the point of this just to be close? Or better yet was to pause this moment.

Or keep going because of the slick heat of her tongue tracing the shell of his ear was just...

Fuck.

His next thrust came a bit slower, savoring the clamping of wet walls around his shaft. The way her hips dug against him, begging to be filled with him. Fingernails digging into the slopes of his back, finding their way further south with each thrust. Her mouth working straight magic on his ear. His lips fumbled at her neck, finding themselves eventually resting against his jaw unable to pull energy on anything other than thrusting and not spilling into her. 

It was quite unfair, her advantage over him. How her biotics just infused his nerves into firing faster, how she knew the secret to getting him turned on in the worst way. Small fingers gently caressing the most sensitive areas of his flexing ass, pulling his control away. Ryder's moan's that confirmed he was doing this just right. A small shudder and stars burst into his vision. 

Ryder held him tightly, her own convulsions lost in the moments between Liam moving from numb to painful as his member recovered from the release. Her hands rubbing circles into his shoulders to help ease his breathing to a normal rate. After a bit of awkward maneuvering (on account of his pants still being around his ankles) Liam tried to tug Elsee against him.

Elsee had other ideas, throwing a leg over his chest and perching herself over his stomach. Arms instinctively covering her breasts so that they were not something to distract Liam from what she would eventually say.

"Kosta."

"Ryder."

The grey-brown eyes were skeptical, "if you ever do anything like that again."

"I wouldn't," he admitted solemnly. His stunt was stupid, foolish, thoughtless. Asinine. Like most other situations he brought himself into, he hadn't thought hard enough about the reproductions. His stupid mouth, and now brain needed to think about the future, about what he could lose. 

Gladly shuffling to his side as she returned beside him, a hand running lazily down the curves of her warm body. Her lids began to drift in the hazy aftermath of sex, tired and finished with the business she needed to conduct. Warm tendrils of air brushed his shoulder as her head sought for the crook of his neck, a soft sigh escaping once her goal was attained. The hand attached to the arm supporting her head grasped the hand placed on his opposite shoulder.

Hoping she wouldn't catch the orange glow against her ring finger.


	5. I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It lost some of the original point of the prompt. But I liked where it went anyway.

Ryder’s gaze never lingered long, but just often enough for Liam to start noticing them if he paid attention. It always was ended with a gentle huff of air, discouraging herself from gaining the effort to say more to him. He wasn’t sure what her hesitation was for; they clicked well, had fun, and laughed often. She was always up for the old vid or two and rather encouraged the occasional reckless adventure if he was willing to initiate. To the ire and great concern of most of the crew, when they weren’t busy rolling their eyes as Elsee faithfully delivered another horrible pun. He quite liked her attention, and her, obviously. He wasn't cocky enough to even entertain that he was Casanova, but he had been around the block enough times to know when someone was interested in him. But adding another layer of shit to the shit show was just asking to be buried.

Liam was never keen on heeding the little voice inside him that cautioned him to stop and think. Sometimes, well most of the time, he regretted not listening. Sleeping with the boss in a moment of shared vulnerability was one of those times. The sex was good... no great, but not so much the awkwardness that it placed between them. Elsee retreated on him, movie nights replaced with forced conversations over grub and old jokes became awkward eye contact in the hallways. Missing the stolen glances in the mess hall certainly dimmed the highlight of spending time grounded with the crew. Her sudden departure leaving him with a hole he was unaware existed.

Rebuilding the bond between them had come unexpectedly to Liam. After the tragedy of their ‘date’ on Aya (or he liked to think of it as the time he almost got Ryder exiled from Aya) he wasn’t expecting that his revelation of giving away confidential information and only a half-cocked plan to retrieve it would end in anything but him getting spaced. But somehow his epic fuck-up ended with Ryder giggling as the ship blew up with precision timing, it probably had more to do with him maybe learning a valuable lesson than El forgiving him, but it was a new start. She had changed too. Rather than her glances being full of a puppy's enthusiasm, it had matured to a quiet contemplation. Not so enamored by a man she thought faultless, but smitten by one that she knew had faults. She was still the angel that had fallen to him, but now they stood on even ground. The stolen glances didn't end with a sigh, rather a gentle grin. Content to just be comfortable at his side, watching his much less reckless way of bringing everyone together.

"I couldn't do any of this without you."


	6. “When you love someone, you don’t just stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Especially then!”  And,  “I may be an idiot, but I’m your idiot.”

Liam settled sloppily into the open seat beside Ryder, his torso already tipping dangerously into her space within seconds. To avoid just invading her space with his general mass, he decided to throw his arms around her, so this way it seemed intentional. Cora threw them a look, Vetra mirrored, and Scott rolled his eyes. It was nothing new but still merited a reaction. Especially, or because they were at a party with all directors of the Nexus, Pathfinders, and an Angaran envoy that included the Moshae and Resistance Leaders. 

"El," Liam slurred unabashedly into her neck.

"Kosta."

Liam chuckled, "Shit, what'd I do."

"After the first or third rendition of Cherry Pie?" Cora drolled.

"Don't be jealous Corey," Liam teased, then hiccuped, "when you love someone you don't stop. Ever."

Cora rolled her eyes.

"Even when people roll their eyes."

"You're insane, Kosta," Elsee murmured.

"Or call you crazy! Especially then! That's when you know you've got it good!" Liam teetered in his less than spectacular attempt to remove himself from Ryder's quite comfortable shoulder. Only moving an inch before returning to his perch. 

"I'm leaving before he pukes."

"Don't leave me with them!" Cora called after the Turian, making her exit.

"El," Liam whined.

"Kosta?"

He giggled, again.

"How much have you been drinking?"

"Sssh, I'm not drunk. Only like four drinks, that tavum stuff is weak." Liam adjusted his head, placing his chin on her shoulder, better able to see her pretty face.

"Just tavum?"

"No, the bartender mixed it with-"

"Wasn't that one of the things Jaal specifically told you not to do?" Elsee felt weird being the one to tutt after him like a mother hen. This was so not her. 

Liam gave a third laugh, "Cat squid knows nothing. It's fiiine."

Elsee shook her head, gently kissing his skull through his mass of finely spiraled hair. He grinned, nuzzling his nose firmly against hers in return. Breath heavily tinted with alcohol soon left her senses to lay face up on her lap. His fingers reaching up to run along her jaw, amber eyes curious behind the layer of glaze. 

"El, I have a secret," he pronounced after a moment of silence.

"Oh?" 

"You can't tell," Liam grinned, white teeth showing, "but I'm too stoked to keep it quiet."

"What ever could it be, Liam?" She asked, a thumb caressing the plane of the cheek.

"I'm nervous about giving you something."

Elsee raised an eyebrow, "You nervous? You proposed half-cocked on a Livestream viewed by everyone in the Heleus cluster."

"I know, I did," his voice became soft, pliant, "but giving you this thing, like what if it isn't real and you say no."

"I have it on good authority that you shouldn't worry," Ryder glanced around the table, "you don't have to give me anything. I'd marry you right on this spot if I could."

"That's good to know, my little duck."

"You're an idiot."

“I may be an idiot, but I’m your idiot,” he chimed.

Elsee's mouth opened, but her words were masked by a loud and off balance Krogan followed by a chittering Asari that clung just a step behind him. 

"Hey, kid! We're starting another round of Fire Breathing Thresher Maws- if your quads aren't being wrangled by your female."

Liam looked first to Elsee, then at Drack. With the official nod of approval he shot up and away, already calling his preferred Thresher Maw piece.

"That was soo sappy," Scott drawled, "that my pancakes would be ruined. And you know how much syrup I like on my pancakes."

"And why aren't you drinking, dear brother?" Elsee countered. 

"I'd like to ask you the same question, sister dearest."


	7. Drunk/Sloppy Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre Relationship/Loyalty. Post Aya Date.

"Liaaamm~" the not so little voice tried to quietly sing at from the other end of the storage room. "Liam."

Now the voice laughed, then crashed into the storage locker turned coffee table. Liam had no choice but to open his eyes and look at the woman who was in the middle of attempting to climb over him. It was just an attempt as her leg clumsily tried to swing over him several times, before deciding that laying her entire weight over him was sufficient. 

"You awake?" The booze-soaked voice asked.

"El?"

Her tummy rumbling with her giggles shaking the last of his sleep from him, "that's me!"

"Did you just get back?" Last he knew the Pathfinder was invited to a party with Reyes. Not that they spoke much recently, too early sex, and awful date later left her with little interest in him as of late.

Instead of an answer, came a kiss. Her mouth tasted of sharp whiskey, and something he was just on the tip of remembering. Clumsy teeth clacking against his, but he wasn't going to complain. He wanted, no needed, this. The slick of her skin in delicious friction against his, hair that smelled of honey tickling his neck and ears. Those fingers were bewitching him as they traced over the planes of his body, easily turning him rigid. Her tongue drew him in, pliant to her will. As her teeth gently sucked in his thick bottom lip- he was bound. 

No, you dick. 

Ryncol, that's what it was. Ryncol, of all the irresponsible things. The Pathfinder was far too drunk for any of this, possibly poisoned as well.

Elsee was pushed off of him with little more than a soft 'oof' to show for it, leaving her alone and sprawled out over his couch. Her brown eyes, and jutted out lip all she could manage to protest it. 

"El, you're-"

"Mad, at you."

He wasn't going for that, but whatever worked to turn her attention. 

The woman huffed, snatching his pillow and holding tightly to it. Glancing at the blanket on the ground, but yet undecided on grabbing it just yet. If it weren't so early in the morning he might have been more amused, why couldn't these revelations ever happen during the middle of the day? Instead of three thirty in the god damn morning. 

"Are you going to sleep here?" He asked after another minute of her shuffling and yawning. 

Elsee nodded, closing her eyes in the likely attempt to fool him into getting comfortable. But sleeping was one thing Liam just could not resist. Cramming himself between the foot locker and the couch he pulled the unclaimed blanket around him.

"Liam," the voice whispered from above.

"El?"

"I don't think I want to be mad anymore."

"Can we discuss this at a reasonable hour?" As much as he would have liked things to return to a normal between them, drunk words meant little in sober reality. He was just pleased that some part of her was into him, or at least thought of him. 

Within minutes her breathing had calmed, and he was free to sleep for a few more precious hours.


End file.
